exactly what he needs
by EvanesDust
Summary: Stiles curls into a ball on the couch, ignoring the sounds of the tv. Not really caring about anything, really. This day, the day his mom died, is always hard but it's the first time his dad couldn't be there with him to visit her grave, and it hurt in a way he's never experienced.


Stiles curls into a ball on the couch, ignoring the sounds of the tv. Not really caring about _anything_, really. This day, the day his mom died, is always hard, but it's the first time his dad couldn't be there with him to visit her grave, and it hurt in a way he's never experienced. _Stupid work conferences_. He should probably get used to spending it apart though. Once he leaves for college, there's no guarantee that he'll be able to make it back for the day.

The front door creaks open. At first, Stiles thinks maybe his dad's home early, but when a sudden calmness washes over him, he just knows. "Hey, Derek," he says, sitting up. Stiles wraps his arms around his knees while trying to bury his head. He doesn't want Derek to see the tears streaming down his face. They haven't been dating long, and even though it's not the first time Derek's seen him cry, it's not something he wants to make a habit of.

"_Hey_," is the soft reply. Stiles feels the air shift around him as Derek moves closer, kneeling in front of him.

"What, uh, what are you doing here?" he asks, rubbing his face on his sleeve, trying to wipe away the tears and snot. _Definitely attractive_, he thinks, although Derek would probably kick him for being stupid.

He feels a tender brush of fingers curling around the back of his neck, and a soft breath hits his cheek as Derek sighs, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. Derek doesn't say anything though, and soon the warmth on his neck and face disappears. The couch dips beside him, and an arm goes around his shoulders, urging him to lie down. His body complies since he's far too numb to protest.

Nothing happens for a minute, so Stiles just lays there. But then those familiar fingers thread through his hair, and a small whimper escapes him as they scratch lightly on his scalp. He doesn't bother hiding the tears this time. It's too much, too overwhelming, but also exactly what he needs. "My—" Stiles clears his throat, trying to speak over the large lump, explain why he's such a mess today, especially with this small, seemingly insignificant action. "My, uh, my mom, it's the—"

"_Shh_..." Derek's other hand just rubs his back in soothing circles. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I know what you're going through today. What you go through every day because of it. I just want you to know that I'm always here. That I'll _always_ be here for you, Stiles."

His eyes stay closed, just focusing on Derek's hand in his hair. "How'd you—ahem, how'd you know? About today?" he asks. Sure, Stiles has talked about his mom, and maybe he's mentioned the anniversary of her death, but at the time there'd been no reason for the 'wolf to care or remember.

"Last year. You, uh," At the nervousness in Derek's voice, Stiles turns over and looks up, nodding for him to continue. "I hadn't heard from you, and no one knew where you were except Scott, but he wouldn't say." Stiles reaches up, brushing his knuckles against Derek's cheek, eyes pleading with him to continue. "So I went looking for you. Followed your scent to the cemetery."

Stiles responds with a bittersweet smile. Sad at remembering that day, the same way he remembers them all. But there's a warmth in his chest at the fact that Derek remembered. He remembered and came over without Stiles saying anything or having to ask. "I didn't know you were there…"

"I heard you and your dad talking. I didn't wanna disturb you."

"You never said anything..."

Derek gives him a look, a look of knowing. There was nothing to say, nothing he would have wanted to hear.

Just like today.

Stiles shuffles back to his original position and sighs when Derek scratches his head and rubs his back, somehow always knowing that it's exactly what he needs.


End file.
